


Cousins

by etoile_etiolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: A/B/O dynamic, Alpha Jensen, Bottom Jared, Cousin Incest, M/M, Mating, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Jared, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoile_etiolee/pseuds/etoile_etiolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for a 2012 xmas exchange.</p><p>
  <i>t's Christmas and Jared Padalecki, 18 years old, is bored out of his mind at the annual family gathering. He never expected that his life would be changed forever when an older cousin he never saw before was introduce to him.</i>
</p><p>Disclaimer: This is all lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cousins

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write bottom!Jared so this was a challenge for me.  
> Thank you to my friend dineymagics for the usual impeccable beta work.

It’s Christmas and Jared is bored out of his mind. 

The house is full of people – close and distant relatives - eating and talking and some of them are even dancing. Is that his granny doing the twist with his uncle Rob? Yeah, definitely.

There is not a single corner that’s not crowded fit to explode. The Padalecki’s are a big family and they know how to celebrate.

But Jared is bored. It’s not that he doesn’t like Christmas, not at all. He doesn’t quite know why he’s bored. Except he is. 

He’d just turned eighteen – maybe that’s the reason. He doesn’t feel quite like an adult yet, but he’s definitely too old to run down the stairs and play stupid games with his cousins. There seems to be a gap in the Padalecki family: everybody is either younger than fifteen or older than twenty. It sucks. Jared has tried to insert himself into several of the conversations going on, but none of them really interest him and he doesn’t know what to say.

…And then there’s the fact that he’s an Omega. A male Omega, which is very rare. Naturally, omegas tend to group themselves together while alphas do their alpha stuff, what Jared likes to call chest-beating contests. Betas can easily migrate from one group to the other.

This Christmas, Jared is the only male Omega except for Uncle Danny who’s almost sixty and a bit deaf. 

He doesn’t really know how he finds himself near the front door – maybe because he doesn’t fit anywhere else with his freakishly long body - when Aunt Ginny opens the door and screams enthusiastically, “Donna! You made it!” before launching herself into the arms of a woman who Jared has never seen before. 

He observes the scene because he has nothing better to do, and then a new smell hits his nostrils.

It’s not like there aren’t a hundred different scents already bombarding him, the aroma of food coming from the kitchen, all the varied scents from his family. But this, this smell is so strong, so utterly divine, it makes all the others fade away and it’s all Jared can concentrate on.

It smells like being in the forest just after the rain, mixed with the first draft of smoke coming off a newly lit camp fire. It smells like leather and spices, and sweat. Like safety and satiety. If Jared ever found a place like that, a room where all those scents were combined, he’d never, ever leave.

His dick twitches in the confines of his pants and his hole clenches, making him hot all over as a small amount of fluid drips from it. He knows what’s going on. Hell, he’s eighteen and had been through his first heat more than a year ago. It’s not the first time the scent of an alpha had gotten him hot and bothered, but it has never been so intense. Not even close.

For a second, Jared’s so confused he thinks the scent might actually be coming from the woman at the entrance. Woman alpha are rare, but not unheard of, and Jared feels a film of sweat covering his face, wonders what it says about him that a fifty year old woman is making him so aroused he’s about to come in his pants.

Then, a young man follows and closes the door behind him. Jared’s legs buckle so suddenly he has to hold on to the wall to keep from falling on his ass. It’s him. That’s where the smell that’s driving him crazy is coming from.

The man must be in his mid-twenties. He’s gorgeous, with his wide green eyes and his full lips, freckles scattering his nose and cheeks. He has wide shoulders, hands that would hold Jared just right and his legs are slightly bowed, accentuating the line of his narrow hips.

“Shit,” Jared mumbles.

“This is my eldest, Jensen,” Donna says.

Jensen is wrapped in a hug from Aunt Ginny but his eyes find Jared almost immediately and his upper lip raises over white teeth.

Ginny seems confused as to what’s going on. She looks where Jensen is staring and there is Jared, red in the face, hands trying to cover the bulge in his pants. “Jared, come here. I want you to meet your father’s cousin, Donna. And her son, Jensen. Jensen, Donna, this is Jared, Jerry’s youngest.”

Donna smiles at him, then she frowns and her eyes widen. Jensen clears his throat. God, the scent is almost too much as he comes closer, his eyes suddenly dark and serious. A new gush of fluid drips between Jared’s legs and he feels the urge to get on his hands and knees and let the Alpha take him. Because this man is his Alpha, there is no doubt about it.

Jared has heard about what’s called a mating crush. Usually, when two people fall for each other, there is a protocol to follow before the mating is complete. The beta or omega’s family alpha has to give his consent and the waiting time before the official claiming is usually a year. Of course, some wait longer, some less, and sexual intercourse is permitted during this period so that both parties can have a taste, so to speak, of what he’s getting into before the claiming ceremony makes the mating official. Sometimes, though, two people are genetically made for each other, their smell a perfect combination so strong everyone within a certain radius can smell it. That’s a mating crush, pheromones getting the best of social conventions and intellect.

Whenever this happens, the Alpha claims his beta or his omega right on the spot, the first time they meet. Their attraction is so strong no one will try to stop the claiming.

Could this be it? What’s been described in Jared’s biology books as an instinct of survival in its most acute and efficient state? 

“Oh god,” he murmurs. He doesn’t know how he’s still up. There’s a buzz in his ears and the colors around him are shining way too bright. 

Someone walks by him and brushes his shoulder. That’s when Jensen speaks for the first time.

“Don’t touch him!” He yells, voice sharp and authoritative.

The conversations in the crowded room die almost instantly. Jensen takes the step that still separates him from Jared and smiles softly. His hand is shaking badly as he strokes Jared’s cheek. The skin-to-skin contact feels like an electric shock.

“You’re mine,” he says, sounding as surprised as Jared by this turn of events. “You’re mine,” he repeats as his hand slides to Jared’s shoulder and squeezes hard.

“Wh-what’s happening?” Jared asks, shaking all over. He can’t fight it; he wraps his arms around his Alpha’s waist and buries his head in the crook of his neck. A firm, warm hand starts stroking his back.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m as shocked as you are,” Jensen murmurs into his ear.

“Don’t let go of me,” Jared mumbles. “I need…”

Hell, what does he needs? _What does he need?_ There are whispers all around them, the pheromones saturating the air tell how excited and shocked everybody is. Of course, they are. They can smell it as well. There is nothing more powerful than the scent of a perfect mating. 

Jared hears his mother’s distressed exclamation. Someone tells her who Jensen is and there are more murmurs, more whispers filling the room, and Jared tightens his grip around Jensen because he’s scared. Scared that someone will try to separate them and he couldn’t handle that. He needs his Alpha to stay close to him. Jensen must smell his distress because he kisses the top of his head and says, “I got you. Everything’s going to be fine. Do you trust me?”

“Yeah,” Jared immediately answers, doesn’t even question it.

“Sherry, they’re mates,” Jerry’s voice is suddenly very close to him, authoritative and powerful, asserting his alpha status.

“I know but he’s so young,” Sherry protests weakly.

“Jensen is a good boy,” a female voice states, probably Jensen’s mother.

It’s burning, the feeling that everyone must be looking at them. Jared can’t stop shaking. He doesn’t open his eyes, just stays still in Jensen’s arms because that’s where he feels safe. He knows whatever happens, Jensen’s going to protect him from it.

“My god, would you leave those kids alone!” 

It’s Granny, who must be able to smell Jared and Jensen’s arousal. Jared blushes and shakes his head. Awkward. But Granny pats him on the back, all tenderness and nostalgia in her faint smell. “Ginny, take them to the guest room or those kids will have to mate in front of everybody.”

“Jesus,” Jared mumbles.

Jensen lets out a small laugh that rumbles in his chest and feels so good against Jared’s own. “Come on,” he says firmly.

Jared has no other choice but to let go of his grip around Jensen’s waist, but the older man keeps one arm wrapped around his shoulders. Everybody’s looking at them. Jared’s sister is giggling like crazy with a younger cousin. His mom has tears on her cheeks and even his dad looks uneasy. People get out of their way as they walk to the stairs, just like in the movies. Jared sways a little on his feet. 

“Come on you two,” Aunt Ginny says, climbing the stairs.

The last thing Jared hears is Granny clapping her hands and saying, “Well, this is going to be a mating to remember.”

Which is something you never want to hear coming out of your sweet grandmother’s mouth.

::: :::

Jensen closes the door behind him and Jared, who is feeling overwhelmed by everything that’s happened in the last five minutes or so, sits on the bed. 

“Well,” his Alpha says, crouching in front of him. “I’m Jensen Ackles. Your cousin, apparently.”

“Ja-Jared. Padalecki. I…”

Jensen’s smell is too close for Jared to be able to concentrate on anything else. He’s still leaking, from his cock as well as from his hole. His entire lower body feels hot and damp. Jensen kneels and strokes his cheek again. His gaze is hard to maintain, so intense, so full of dark promises.

“My god, you’re so beautiful,” Jensen groans. “So beautiful, my sweet, sweet Omega.”

“I…”

“No need to talk. I’mma take care of you, okay? Come on, lie down on the bed.” 

Jensen pushes firmly against Jared’s chest and he complies willingly until he’s resting on his back with the Alpha leaning over him, planting soft kisses all over his face, stroking his chest and hips.

“Gonna knot you for hours, baby,” he warns as he starts to undress Jared. There is a new fragrance in Jensen’s smell, something thick and spicy, and Jared feels like it’s wrapping its invisible arms all around him, rocking him into a strange state of calm and arousal.

He’s not scared anymore. He looks in Jensen’s eyes and pleads, “Yeah, want you to, please. Want everybody to know I’m yours."

Jensen groans and tugs on his damp boxers. Jared lift his hips willingly, a little ashamed of how wet he is, how red and swollen his shaft looks, slapping against his stomach.

“Oh god,” Jensen whispers, his voice shaking. “Look at you. Fuck, look at you baby. I’ve never…” He chokes on the end of his sentence and bends his head between Jared’s legs, taking a loud and harsh inhale before kissing Jared’s thighs.

At this point, Jared can’t control himself. He lets out a long moan and parts his legs, bending them so that his feet are planted on the mattress. His hips jerk upward, he can’t help it. It’s too much, his Alpha’s mouth on his skin, his large hands rubbing at his flank and belly, and Jared’s hole clenches hard as his balls draw up toward his dick, feeling hot and swollen.

“I need…”

Jensen raises his head. “Need to come, baby? You’re so close already. I can… smell… I’ll get you there, come on.”

“But I…”

He doesn’t want to come right now. He wants to be knotted, needs to be knotted. It’s too late, though, because Jensen doesn’t waste any time. He shoves two fingers in Jared’s slippery hole and starts stroking while his other hand is busy jerking his cock.

It takes all of ten seconds before Jared loses it, sperm expelled from his swollen cockhead and fluid dripping out of his hole, onto Jensen’s hand. He sobs, biting his lips hard, because it’s not enough. He still needs…

“Hey, it’s okay,” Jensen tells him, his face red and shinning with sweat, as if he’s the one who just came. “That was just to take the edge off.”

“Please,” Jared repeats. “Please knot me. I’ve never…”

Jensen stands up besides the bed and starts undressing. “You’ve never what?”

“Never had… Never been knotted, never bottomed for anybody. Just… just used toys. For my heats.”

“I’ll show you how good it can be,” Jensen tells him. 

He shivers as his shirt drops to the floor. He’s gorgeous - creamy skin and large shoulders, well defined muscles, a flat stomach with a soft blond happy trail disappearing into the waistband of his jeans. Jared’s mouth drops open. If his legs didn’t feel like jelly he’d be up and pressed against that expanse of skin scattered with freckles. He needs his Alpha inside of him. He hasn’t even gone soft after his orgasm, the desire still burning in the depth of his stomach.

While he stares dreamily, Jensen takes off his pants and black briefs. His cock stands proudly in front of him, big mushroom head shining with precome. It’s beautiful, almost as long as Jared’s, but thicker, uncut, with well-defined veins and a dark pink tint. There’s a slight swelling near the base, skin thicker over it and a little darker. His knot.

Jared licks his lips and finds himself kneeling on the bed, trying to take in the gorgeous sight in front of him as much as he can. Smelling. Looking. But he’s gotta touch. 

“Oh,” is what comes out of his mouth, which is barely the beginning of what he wants to say.

Jensen strokes his cock once and a big drop of precome bubbles at the slit. Jared tries to speak again, but then Jensen is on him, his naked body pushing him backward again, covering him while white teeth softly bite his neck and plump lips suck at the skin here and there.

“Gonna knot you so good, never let you go,” Jensen groans. “Can’t believe I get to be the first one to have this and there’s never gonna be anyone else. Ever.”

Jared parts his legs, drunk on pheromones, assaulted by a sensory overload he can’t control. His Alpha rubs his cock all over his stomach and thighs, marking him with precome, marking him with his sent. “Get on your hands and knees, Jared,” he orders gently, and Jared is more than happy to comply. He feels his hole spasm and leaks when exposed to the air once he’s settled. Jensen rubs the small of his back with one hand and parts his ass cheeks with the other. Soon, the head of his cock is nudging at Jared’s hole and he cries at how good it feels, how close he is to being knotted. Behind him, Jensen is panting hard, pushing slowly and carefully, but Jared’s heated canal is more than ready to accommodate him, slippery with fluids and muscles dilated. “So… _shit_ … so good, Jared, my pretty, pretty boy…” Jensen groans as he pushes in, covering Jared’s shivering back with his hot body. “Love you,” he pants in the Omega’s ear. “Gonna take good care of you. You’re so eager to be knotted, aren’t you?”

“Yes, come on, move,” Jared whines, pushing back to get some friction.

“Yeah?” Jensen bottoms out, then pulls back quickly, making Jared cry once more. “You need it, baby? Need my knot?”

“Yes please. Fuck me hard, knot me.” Jared growls, doesn’t even know where the obscenities dripping from his mouth are coming from but he’s unable to stop it, and he goes on pleading and begging, not even sure what he’s asking for anymore. He pushes his hips back, and Jensen moans deep in his throat, the muscles of his stomach shaking and tensing.

“Jesus,” Jensen sobs, tightening his grip on Jared’s hips, fingers digging into the skin so hard Jared’s sure he’s going to leave marks and the thought of it is sufficient to make his cock twitch violently. God, he needs to come, needs to come so bad.

Jensen starts pounding into him, slowly at first, then faster and stronger, covering his body with his own and licking the skin of his neck. Jared’s hole is slippery wet, fluttering around his alpha’s cock while tiny mewls escape his lips. He doesn’t have a voice anymore, lost in the intense pleasure of his first mating.

“Can’t hold back,” Jensen pants close to his ear. “Gonna knot you, baby.”

His knot is already starting to swell, pushing against Jared’s tight hole, a burning sensation so good Jared sobs and starts squirming and trembling. His long hair is dripping with sweat, covering his face, trapping their combined scents in his nostrils. Then, Jensen cries and pushes one last time, biting at Jared’s neck, breaking the skin and sucking the blood. He starts coming, spurts of semen filling Jared’s hole so good and right. 

Jared lets out a long moan at the feeling of Jensen’s body locking itself inside him. The pain of the bite is good and acute, the best thing Jared has ever felt. 

He belongs to someone. He’s his Alpha’s Omega, and whatever doubt he had left dissolves as his blood seeps from the claiming bite mark. He comes for the second time, his arms giving out as he falls on the mattress, his body tensed and locked, all lit up with electric sparks coursing through his veins.

He thinks he blacks out a little, or just gets lost in a pleasure haze for a while. When he comes back to himself, he’s lying on his side, Jensen’s hot body wrapped around him, giving off a deep, heavy smell of contentment and ownership. His knot is still swollen, tugging at the rim of Jared’s hole in the best way possible.

“You okay?” Jensen asks softly, brushing his fingers through Jared’s messy hair.

“Yeah.”

“Never gonna let you go, you know that, right?”

“Yeah.”

It’s like Jared is floating, his brain foggy with the intense pleasure he still feels. Jensen starts licking at the bite on his neck. The skin feels swollen and hot and Jared hopes everyone will be able to see it, to realize that he now belongs to Jensen, that Jensen belongs to him.

“I love you,” he states in a slurry voice.

“Love you too, baby.”

“I’m going to college, you know. Want to become a veterinarian.”

“Good. You can be whatever you want, baby.”

Jared smiles. “What about you?”

“Me?” Jensen snorts and presses himself harder against Jared’s body. “Well, I’m twenty-six, I’m a florist and I have a small lake house in Jamieson.”

The town of Jamieson is only an hour’s drive away. It reassures Jared, somehow, knowing he won’t have to follow his Alpha to the other side of the country, just to the next town over. It’s really like it was meant to be.

Then he thinks about what Jensen’s just said and burst out laughing.

“What?” Jensen asks, a smile in his voice.

“A florist? Really? That’s so not Alpha.”

“Shut up,” Jensen protests, sounding shy and mischievous.

“Uh huh.”

“Want me to show you how Alpha I can be?” Jensen rotates his hips then, his knot sending little sparks of pleasure all around Jared’s rim.

“Hun…” Jared whines and his cock gives an interested twitch.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Jensen jokes, then starts working Jared to his third orgasm in less than an hour.

He’s an Alpha alright.

Fin


End file.
